Mashumaru
An Alien sent over to Tokyo to investigate the disappearance of Mew Aqua and Deep Blue. He works with Kashi and his sister Sofure. He appears during Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced. Bio & Personality Mashumaru is Sofure's younger brother. On their home planet, they volunteered to go to Earth mostly to just get away from home and Mashumaru has little want to return. He is far more playful and easygoing than his sister and cohort, and doesn't really take anything seriously. However he easily gets angry and when the Mews cause him trouble, he is quick to retaliate. Appearance Mashumaru has auburn hair he keeps in a small short ponytail and yellow eyes. He has pale skin and pointed ears; he is also the tallest out of the three aliens. His face is slightly more square and his eyes are almond shaped. His usual attire consists of a sort of cape and a pair of three quarter length shorts, similar to Kashi's. Story Prior to TMMR : Before TMMR, Mashumaru and his sister, Sofure lived on the alien planet. They were very dissatisfied with their lives, and when Mashumaru's friend Kashi volunteered to go to Earth, Mashumaru took the opportunity to get out of the alien planet. On Earth they found Shinichi Kukuou, and Mashumaru was quick to trust the stranger and enlist him to help the team get the Mew Aqua. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : During the beginning of the story, Mashumaru mainly sticks to the background, relaxing and not bothering much to help Kashi. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : While Kashi actually appears to the team now, Mashumaru is still content to not reveal himself, and still mainly slacks off away from the fighting. He does begin taking part in sending out Chimera. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : Eventually, with Kashi undercover at the school, Mashumaru has to step up and help Sofure, who joined the fight earlier. He is tasked with getting Rinzen to the side of the aliens, and he convinces her to join the aliens' side, corrupting her Mew form with a fake pendant. However, he ultimately fails after the team intervenes, though they aren't able to catch him as the team is preoccupied with rescuing Rinzen. : Later, after Anei has joined, Mashumaru helps train her in combat and warms up to her as a teammate. 'The Scientists True Intentions' : Eventually, Shinichi shows his true colours. Mashumaru and the others flee the scene and he begrudgingly agrees to work with the mews in order to fight Shinichi. He acts as a distraction with the others and after everything is over, he welcomes life as a human with the rest of his kind. Relationships Kashi Sofure Anei Kyuukei Shinichi Kukuou Rinzen Sakuranbo Skills & Abilities Like the other aliens, Mashumaru can hover, teleport and has better strength than normal humans. He also has a preference for sending out plan-based Chimera Animas and he uses a sword to attack. He is also the best at hand to hand combat in the group. Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: Psychic